Snoozedragon vs Snorlanche
Absolution - Shuttlebay Relatively well-lit compared to the rest of the ship, the irony is that this area is just a big cavern, more or less. Grim, featureless metal walls stretch from end to end, with room enough for a whole battalion of shuttles on the floor. Background-fodder jets and Constructiwannabes scurry this way and that -- the bay floor is always busy with something, whether it's fueling, repairs, or a good old-fashioned fight. Several catwalks crisscross overhead. The wall furthest from all this activity is taken up almost entirely by giant hangar doors, with a mag-locked technician manning a small panel opening and closing them. Off to one side, a secure doorway leads to the armory. THUNK! CRUNCH! BANG! The normally peaceful (?) Decepticon shuttlebay is rent asunder by a rather... large arrival. The gigantic battlestation mode of Scorponok forces it way into the Absolution, swatting aside a shuttle making supply runs as it blasts in, the juggernaut then hovering above a docking station menacingily, the Decepticon emblem on the front of the craft glinting menacingly in the strip-lighting Alongside the massive Scorponok is none other than Snapdragon, with the armoured form of Krunk visible behind the filthy gold-tinted windows. The white jet thunders into the shuttle bay, and settles on it's landing gear, dripping bits of congealed grease all over the place. Taking a moment, as these new gaps that the battlestation leaves in it's wake, causes a small bit of EXPLOSIVE DECOMPRESSION. However, Transformers have no need for this air! The only possible fall back to Scorponok forcing his way in, other than the damage, is that smaller mechs will be sucked right out into space. Avalanche however is both heavy, and far too large to merely by sucked out into the vacuum. As he was just making his way towards the armory. The Horrorcon, just watches as the Absolution is being torn apart. This is definitely something the Decepticon will take lightly. "You have not gained clearance for docking, leave now, or die." He offers the intruders, unleashing his energon maul latched to his back. Scorponok cares not for smaller mechanoids being sucked into space. For Scorponok, the important thing is survival of the fittest! And the fittest is SCORPONOK! The battlestation slowly transforms, cogs and gears moving into place as a blurr of light blasts from a storage unit as his head launches to fit onto his body, and Scorponok himself stands on the docking bay. "I am Scorponok!" he announces. "I need no clearance!" The big white jet rises up into the beefy robot mode of Snapdragon, and the armoured figure in the cockpit can be seen to attach to the dirty robot's shoulders. His visor glints in the dim light, giving Avalanche a steady gaze. "We requires no clearance, least of all while this ship is so near Nebulos." Avalanche just stands his ground, even as the much larger Scorponok claims his dominion. Hefting the maul over his shoulder, he just seems to wait and scrutinize these intruders. "What is being your reasoning for being here?" He asks the two, there is no need for violence if this can be merely stopped with simple -name calling-. Snapdragon is here to bust your head if Scorponok tells him to. "I'm here to bust your head if Scorponok tells me to." Snapdragon replies, crossing his arms across his oily chest. He keeps his gaze locked on Avalanche, although the threat is fairly unnessasary, since Scorponok can more than take care of himself. Scorponok eyes Avalanche from behind his impassive visor as he swings his arms behind his back, a wry smile crossing his face. "My reasoning, if you dare address a Lord of the Decepticon Empire with such impudent questioning, is to ensure unity. Only through that can come /strength/. And since I singlehandedly slew Rodimus Prime, imagine what a united front could achieve..." Avalanche points the weighted end of the hammer towards Scorponok, "Even a lord of the Decepticons is a PAWN to the might of GALVATRON! To barge into his ship, without so much as a single word, could be considered treason. Regardless of your past actions..." His optics shift towards Snapdragon, eyeballing the other Horrorcon. "Now I am to be suggesting, that you radio the other Decepticons...or I WILL throw you off the ship." Snapdragon takes one single, slow step forward, at Avalanche's direct threat to his master. "You'll have to go through me first, before you lay your paws on Scorponok. We didn't come here for a fight, but if you want one, you'll GET one." "And yet, you are not Galvatron trooper, are you. You cannot hope to speak through him nor know even the inkling of his will." Scorponok stares at Avalanche, before drifting his gaze across the hangarbay. "If this lack of /respect/ is what has become of the Decepticon Empire, I weep for its combat proficiency" Avalanche says, "Intruders aboard the Absolution, preparing to engage." Snapdragon says, "you want a piece of ME, Avalanche? Don't bite off more than you can chew." Avalanche speaks into his Radio, as the two dont seem to even budge. Avalanche could care less who these two are, but, they have no right to come aboard and begin pushing orders onto GALVATRON'S troops. "You were warned." States Avalanche, taking his hammer and swings it at one of the shuttles. The force of the strike ripping the wing right off, and sending it straight at Snapdragon. It's always better to take the lacky then to go right after the leader. Mindwipe has arrived. Snapdragon may be big, lazy, and filthy... But he's no slouch when it comes to a good ol' brawl! One huge, greasy hand comes up and he grabs the flung piece of wing out of the air. Chuckling, he crumples it up like a ball of aluminium foil, the fuselage no match for the brute strength in Snapdragon's bare hands. Snapdragon tosses it aside, sending it rolling across the floor. He stomps forward inexorably, and swings his massive fists towards Avalanche's chest to pummel the other Horrorcon off his feet. "SNAPDRAGON!" Scorponok booms loudly as his bodyguard starts to get into a brawl. "We are not here to fight amongst /ourselves/ but to make the move towards a united Decepticon strikeforce." He then stares at Avalanche. "I /apologise/ if our ways have been a little... rough for your liking. It has been interesting times, but we all strive for the same goals" Mindwipe has somehow found his way onto the Absolution. He likes the name. Very Biblical. (First order of business for any mystic - download eBooks of all religious and arcane texts he can, whenever he encounters a new situation.) This isn't his first time on the ship, though. A while ago, he did a brief palm-reading for a most curious Seeker. The sound of crash and clatter brings him out to the shuttlebay, and he rubs his chin, considering the situation. He raises one finger, crooks it, and inquires, sounding bored, "Destroying shuttles, are we?" Avalanche braces himself, as Snapdragon runs right into him. The two Horrorcons locking themselves into a wrestling match. Surprisingly, after sliding a small bit, Avalanche actually STOPS Snapdragon from advancing any further. The strain of metal can be heard, as it screeches....even FROM lack of air to make noise! Curse those horrid sound artists! Though that's all Avalanche does, is hold the other Decepticon back. "You better be listening to your leader, whipped dog." Scorponok nods slowly. "Yes Mindwipe, it seems some Decepticons are overeager to find enemies where they should find allies and NO!" He waves a claw at Avalanche. "Do NOT disrespect a fellow soldier unless he has earned your ire. Now what is YOUR name and function, so it may be reported to Galvatron at my leisure" Misfire has arrived. Mindwipe looks over at Avalanche, a honey-warm smile on his face, and he speaks in a soothing, lulling voice, "Oh, hello there!" He raises one hand and crooks it, almost beckoning. "I am Mindwipe, the assigned medic to Scorponok's crew." Everyone loves medics, right? It's true enough, anyway. "Now that you have me at the disadvantage, knowing my name and profession and I not knowing yours - would you kindly introduce yourself? We are all Decepticons, here." Snapdragon's optic visor flashes brightly, about the only facial expression allowed by his design. He continues to push in on Avalanche with his thick arms, matching Avalanche's strength evenly, torque for torque. "NEXT time, Avalanche, I'm putting my boot up your aft," He snarls, then adds in a hushed tone, "no matter /what/ Scorponok says." Avalanche tosses his arms to the side, as the two Horrorcons break away from each other. The tiger-bot continues to eye Snapdragon for a moment, before turning and facing Mindwipe, and Scorponok. "You can be calling me, Avalanche." He says easy enough, moving to pick up the maul he had to drop, to hold Snaps back. "Im a Shock Trooper, if you must know. Also, be sure that I will be reporting your own actions to Galvatron personally. I still think he's being made, for stealing his kill?" "And that is my problem to worry about, not yours /Avalanche/" Scorponok mutters, looking around. "Whether he chooses to remember or not, the fact remains that my presence in this sector of the galaxy was due to his express invitation. I would /add/ that should you wish to fight your comrades in future, the training room will suffice. Now." He keeps looking around. "Where /is/ Misfire/" Mindwipe wonders, idly, if Avalanche will report that he banged up one of Galvatron's shuttles with his hammer, showing off to Snapdragon. No, of course not, the Headmaster decides. That is not the way of things and especially not the way of Decepticons. He clasps his hands together, almost as if in prayer, and he replies, "Oh, thank you, Avalanche." He pronounces the name with perfect diction. "Pleased to meet you." Da na na NAAAAAAAH. Misfire is here! After an hour of running around dazed and confused. It's probably Aimless' fault. It always is. "Woah! There you guys are! Heh, who knew how big battle ships could be, am I right? WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH BATTLESHIPS? Heh, I'm a riot. Anyway, who's that ugly guy?" He points at Avalanche/ Snapdragon crosses his arms across his chest, bits of his odd, strangely brittle armor flaking off onto the floor. He doesn't back down, but he ceases to press the assault... There will be plenty of time to put Avalanche in his place, plenty of time... Avalanche swings the maul onto his back, as it mag-locks into position. "What exactly are you doing here, other than trying to unify the -Decepticon- forces? Obviously there is more to this, much more than you're letting on." His question is a toss up, expecting to hear many answers from the various mechs gathered hear. However, Misfire gets a nice glare from the larger mech. Mindwipe glares, sidelong, out of the corners of his optics at Misfire. See, Scorponok? Mindwipe is trying to play nice. He's trying to be diplomatic. Then people like /this/ come in and totally ruin any attempt that Mindwipe might be making. He tries to catch Avalanche's optics with his own, and still in that soft, friendly voice, but now with a bit of steel in it, he assures, almost commanding, "I am certain that we can be /friends/, our groups." Misfire stares at Avalanche for a few seconds before frowning. "What are /you/ lookin' at?" He eyes the Horrorcon up and down and then gags, "What are you supposed to be? A housecat? Man, that's a pretty lame altmode. It's almost as lame as a cassette. Heh!" "Indeed..." Scorponok watches the various stresses with interest. "Avalanche, do not overstep your mark. When you gain /rank/ then you may know command secrets. However..." he pauses. "Should you defeat my bodyguard in single combat in the training zone, then I may be convinced to answer one of your impertinant questions...." Snapdragon makes a bit of a show of cracking his knuckles, although Avalanche is not one to be impressed by such a simple display... It's just something the Krunk side of him is used to doing... Both sides are used to being bigger, stronger, and using that to his advantage. Avalanche will be a tougher nut to crack. "You heard him. Lead the way, Avalanche, and we can settle this right now." Avalanche just ignores Mindwipe, as the kiss-up just seems to brown nose his way about issues. His optics turning towards Scorponok, as he offers the challenge. Most of the time, Avalanche would ask for some type of compensation to ensure there is no tricks. Yet, if Scorponok pisses off Galvatron, he'll be dusted faster than you can 'Starscream'. "Right this way, kossack. Next, ill deal with that mouthy one." He says, pointing towards Misfire, before he turns and makes his way towards the training room. Misfire hehs. Man, whoever that cat-guy is pointing at is going to get his ass kicked. He turns around to laugh at whoever that is, only to realize it's him. "Oh.." Absolution - Combat Arena The combat arena is rather simple -- take one part expanse of empty floor, add one part holoemitter to keep the crew from literally killing each other, and mix well over what honestly looks like rusty, second-hand bleachers until there's a place for people to punch each other in the mouth. The fighting space is essentially a big empty swath of floor. Though the holoemitters mark the corners of the space so that no bystanders can be injured and no combatants actually killed, there are still numerous signs of damage around the room -- a stray blaster scorch on the wall here, a bit of finger found on the ground there -- that indicate that sometimes the fighting isn't exactly confined to the proper space. A doorway on one wall is marked with a sign reading 'THE POWER STATION' in gnarly, x-treme lettering. Snapdragon stomps his way into the training room, leaving a trail of black grease in his wake. He may not be as dirty as the infamous Blot, but he comes in at a close second. He makes his way out to the middle of the cavernous training room, and spreads his arms open. "Your move, Avalanche. You'll need all the help you can get." However, his honed reflexes make sure than even though he looks wide open, he's still ready to unleash his uncharacteristic agility. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Guarded. Shadow has arrived. Avalanche leads the others into the Training room, throwing his hands to the side to indicate the seating for the others. "Feel free and watch. Then you..." He looks at Snapdragon, "You are about to be slagged." He comments, feeling free to boast to this other Horrorcon. Making his way down into the arena and some distance. Grasping the Grenade launcher he had latched to his side. "Lets get this started..." He says, firing a grenade towards Snap. Scorponok slams his claw against a panel, a huge holographic cage falling around the two fighters, and a holographic crowd baying for oil appearing to add to the atmosphere. "Make it fast and make it good" he mutters. "At one point I had the training room of my ship ripped out for extra storage space. Now... now I am of a /different mind/" Combat: Avalanche strikes Snapdragon with his Grenade Launcher attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. Mindwipe's optics narrow slightly. Must not have quite caught Avalanche's optics, there. Oh well. That shock trooper seems to be fairly simple-minded, anyway, and not given to the subtleties that truly define more advanced Decepticon interactions. Cheating is a virtue. Getting caught is the sin. Mindwipe thinks he read that somewhere. The Fifth Book of Trannis, perhaps. He ghosts along after the others, absently looking around the ship, counting the overhead lights and frowning. He remarks absently, seemingly slightly displeased, "26. 26 lights along that hallway. The mark of the beast!" Misfire siiiiiidles up to Scorponok and grins, "So, uh, you have no doubt in your mind that cat-boy is going to lose, right?" "If I knew the outcome Misfire, then this bout would be a waste of my time!" Scorponok responds cooly. "Now watch the fight. There is always something new to be learnt, even in the oldest of pairings." Snapdragon's attempt to dodge away from the grenade fails, but his thick armour plating makes up for it. The grenade bursts against him like an overripe fruit, peppering him in shards but doing little else. With a flick of his wrist, he whips out one of his special gyro-guns, and opens fire on Avalanche with a distorting gravitational beam from the pistol. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Avalanche with his Gyro-Guns attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Avalanche's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Avalanche sets his defense level to Fearless. "Hmm, I guess you're right," Misfire says. He looks from Scorponok to the two Horrorcons, an intense look on his face. Studying, perhaps? No. Not at all. "A KEG OF ENERGON ON SNAPDRAGON!" Sixshot has arrived. "Hmmmmm" Scorponok mutters as in his claws appears a mug full of energon that he sips as he watches the fight. The mug looks a bit like Rodimus' head, upsidedown and slightly hollowed out.... Avalanche raises his arm up, to try and block the gyro rounds, however they begin to richocet about hitting the lighter armor along the legs. this causes Avalanche to lightly buckle. However, he begins to charge at Snapdragon using this time to catch his fellow Horrorcon off guard. Rearing back, he throws a powerful punch at Snapdragon. Combat: Avalanche misses Snapdragon with his Punch attack! "KICK HIS CAT ASS!" Misfire hollers. Scorponok slowly shakes his head at Mindwipe. "Nnn next you'll be regaling me with more Unicron myths, Mindwipe.." With surprising agility for such a big, armoured machine, Snapdragon smoothly sidesteps the punch, as the temporarily-clumsy Avalanche takes a swing at him. Snapdragon has no problem taking this up close and personal, although it has been a while since his last proper soak in his required oil baths. No need for finesse, Snapdragon simply responds to the fist with a big dirty fist of his own, flinging a haymaker at Avalanche's jaw. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Avalanche with his haymaker (Punch) attack! Misfire pfffts, "Yeah, man. We all know Unicron was just a hoax!" Avalanche takes the punch to the lower jaw, yet he doesn't recoil from the strike. He's actually pushing the fist back, the servos in his neck straining to gain ground againt Snapdragon's fist. "That was weak, learn how to throw punches like a real mech!" He bellows out, before snapping his head back, allowing the fist to fly past him. Using the forward motion Snapdragon had, against him. The Tiger-bot tries to headbutt Snapdragon, trying to humliate him infront of his comrades. Combat: Avalanche misses Snapdragon with his Smash attack! Mindwipe throws his head back and laughs, letting the sound of his voice fill the entire training room, before he cries out, "Hah! You scorned me when I warned you of the dangers of our ancient enemies, but who is laughing now?" Mindwipe, clearly. Nearly laughing his head off. Luckily, the latches are pretty firm. "Unicron /is/ real, and these Transformers have proof!" "Yeah, okay, whatever, man," Misfire scoffs. "We all know that, like Primus, Unicron was just a sky-god that everyone made up to make themselves feel better. Heh." Misfire: cyber-atheist. "Yeah, good job on blocking my fist with your FACE, Avalanche." Snapdragon retorts, backing away from the headbutt, leaving Avalanche's forward momentum to carry him off balance. "You'll have to actually HIT me if you want to win, you won't get far hoping my knuckles will break from smashing in your head." He replies, and lashes out with a slow but brutal over-hand smash with his greasy fist. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Avalanche with his Smash attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. "It is important..." Scorponok mutters to Mindwipe. "To base tactical plans on evidence gathered through intelligence. That one flight of fancy happened to be correct does not mean others will be. This 'Devil-Z' for instance. Or Tornadron, or any number of legendary creatures." Combat: Avalanche sets his defense level to Guarded. Mindwipe whips out a rather archaic datapad. The screen is black-and-white and partially chipped. The keypad sticks as he calls up some of the files he has downloaded recently. Cybertron, from orbit! And what's that in orbit around Cybertron? Oh yeah, /Unicron's head/. He waves it around triumphantly. "See? I told you so! And if you still think it's a coverup? We can go there and /look/ at it!" When Mindwipe gets caught up on the backlog of reports, he will be sure to crow about Devil Z and Tornedron being real, too. Avalanche is smashed to the floor below, leaving a nasty imprint from his weight and the added force of Snapdragon's attack. Yet, Avalanche still has a lot of fight left in him, as he rolls to the side and spring back up onto his feet. A grin lighting up on his lips, as he seems to be enjoying the match. "It isn't often that others..." He wipes some of the energon from his lips, probably a leak somewhere. "Can take me on so evenly..." He then reaches around, and grabs his maul. "Lets see what you're really made of!" He yells, and charges at the Horrorcon. Combat: Avalanche strikes Snapdragon with his Energon Warhammer attack! Combat: You took 16 damage. "IT'S JUST SWAMP GAS," Misfire shouts. He crosses his arms and looks the other way. We're through here. Scorponok doesn't bother to look down at the datapad, instead looking at the fight. "Yes Mindwipe, I see" he purrs Snapdragon knew it was coming, sooner or later, since the feline Decepticon and wannabe-horrorcon showed off his warhammer earlier. The strike knocks Snapdragon down, and sends off a shower of flaky, brittle armor at the same time. Snapdragon then does something unexpected; He rips off his own head! Ok, perhaps not all that unusual. Snapdragon contorts into his massive, ugly dinosaurian mode, and the head clamps onto what /was/ his robotmode's butt. "You better be careful what you wish for, Avalanche!" The dinosaur bellows, spittle flinging off his teeth. He lashes out with his teeth; sharper than razors, stronger than diamonds, and backed by enormous size and strength! Snapdragon transforms into a filthy, filthy dinosaur. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Avalanche with his tooth and nail attack! Rampage enters from Rampage's Mecha-cave. Rampage has arrived. Mindwipe sulks as Misfire denies him and Scorponok doesn't pay attention. See if Mindwipe prays for them before he recharges today! Clearly, they will be beset by foul spirits for repudiating him. He crosses his arms and then flips out a carved wooden stick with two snakes coiled around it. He twists a knobs, trying to calibrate the instrument and see how Snapdragon is doing. Avalanche cries out in pain, as his armor literally does nothing against those razorsharp teeth. His hands latch onto the Horrorcon, as he just holds him still, trying to keep his own balance from the heavy strike. Snapdragon's maw is tightly clenched onto Avalanche's shoulder. Energon and oil seeping out, as the strike is DEEP. Combat: Avalanche sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mecha Tiger strikes Snapdragon with his Crushing Pounce attack! Combat: You took 16 damage. Combat: Mecha Tiger 's attack has damaged your Agility! "Impressive...." the Tiger-con states, in a whispered tone. "However...I have some tricks of my own!" Mimicking Snapdragon, Avalanche WRENCHES the other Horrorcon off by transforming. This probably doing more damage in the end to himself. Yet, before Snapdragon can probably get his guard up, the gigantic tiger LAUNCHES itself right at him. Falling foward, Avalanche reverts to his tiger mode. "Well Mindwipe?" Scorponok rumbles as he sees Mindwipe scan Snapdragon. "How are they both doing?" Another Tiger wanders in. "Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" he asks. For now he's content to curl up and watch. It's almost like watching UFC on television. Misfire points at Rampage, "NO! IT'S A PRIVATE PARTY. GET OUT." "Anyone can watch!" Scorponok's voice booms out over Misfires. "I find the comparison of fighting techniques fascinating, if unrefined" Snapdragon's guard is down, a sacrafice to make as he had to ensure his energon-consuming strike was successful. He has little time to gloat over the massive chunk bitten out of Avalanche's hide, as he is too busy having a tiger flung at him. The two massive Decepticons tumble across the floor, the dinosaur being bitten and clawed by the tiger's claws. More of Snapdragon's exterior flakes away like a pastry crust, but the monsterous Snapdragon seems undeterred. Snapdragon lashes out with his tiny forearms, useless in most situations, but /perfect/ for when a giant mechatiger is all up in his face. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Mecha Tiger with his tiny t-rex arms (Kick) attack! Shadow has been here for a while. He's just quiet and easy to miss, a lot like those background mechs. "Pay him no mind," he tells Rampage in response to Misfire's commentary. "He's an idiot." "Idiot that could kick yer ass.." Misfire mumbles under his breath, but not really because everyone can hear him. Shadow just gives Misfire a look. "At least I am capable of shooting straight." The match is a bitter fued for dominance, as the T-rex and tiger continues to roll about the floor. Fang for fang, and claw for claw, the two seem to trade blows off quite evenly for the most part. Both of the ginormous beasts just bellowing their fury, as the crowd watches. It's like ancient rome, as Scorponok watches LIKE A GOD!!! Yet, those tiny little claws sneak through the tiger's defense, and begin to scratch up the beast's muzzle. Quickly, the Tiger forces itself away from the LIZARD. The small scrapes can be seen, as the light reflects off of them. "Very good." He comments on Snapdragon's actions. "It's so rare I face an opponent on my own ground..." With that, Avalanche runs into, or attempts to, at Snapdragon. Combat: Mecha Tiger strikes Snapdragon with his Ram attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Mecha Tiger 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Misfire throws his arms up in the air, "I'M GETTING BETTER, OKAY!? GEEZ! I DON'T SEE /YOU/ WITH A CERTIFICATE!" Shadow folds his arms, looking very amused. "I don't need one." Mindwipe twists his caduceus and points it over at Avalanche, vaguely curious how the tiger is doing. The mindless brutality is a bit boring, he has to admit, but Mindwipe has always been more interested in intellectual pursuits. Combat: Mindwipe runs a diagnostic check on Mecha Tiger Snapdragon's tyrannosaur mode may be strong and armoured, but he lacks the amazing agility he, for some reason, has in robot mode. Avalanche pounces at him, but Snapdragon resists like a brick wall; He crumbles a little on the outside, but doesn't budge. He snarls, lashing his tail threateningly, hoping he flicker of movement would grab the predatory tiger's attention. The jaws come down again, as Snapdragon tries to rip Avalanche's body wide open to snack on the delicious meat inside. Combat: Snapdragon misses Mecha Tiger with his Rend attack! -2 Combat: You are running low on energon! Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. Scorponok watches impassively as Snapdragon misses Avalanche. "Mindwipe - remind me to send round the memo that none are to take lessons from Misfire" Avalanche leaps up, as he transforms. His hands grabbing to the top and bottom of Snapdragon's deadly jaws. "I dont think so." The strain of hydraulics can be heard, as he struggles to keep the beast's maw open. "You should learn to keep your big mouth, shut!" ...is that a rimshot in the background? Regardless, Avalanche intends to hyperextend Snap's jaws to their breaking point. Combat: Avalanche strikes Snapdragon with his The Ultimate Jawbreaker! (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Avalanche's attack has damaged your Velocity! Misfire just groans and looks angry. The Tiger snorts at Misfire. "So, you guys are the ones that got new heads?" he says to Scorponok. Mindwipe puts away the caduceus, pulls out the busted old datapad, and he writes down, 'Memo: none are to take lessons from Misfire'. He then reports, "You shall be reminded, sir." If Snapdragon can just land a few more solid hits... perhaps Misfire's bet will prove wise, for all that the jet is a fool. Shadow snickers a bit. Snapdragon's jaws are wrenched open, eliciting a series of creaks and groans... That aren't wholly due to stressed metal screeching. However, even the Headmaster process didn't decrease Snapdragon's massive bite strength, and Avalanche's dirty fighting does little to deter the Horrorcon. So instead, Snapdragon tries to bite off Avalanche's fingers. Combat: Snapdragon misses Avalanche with his Don't bite off more than you can chew? (Kick) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Misfire steeples his fingers as all sorts of daydreams go through his head. Ah, yes. They will all be sorry that they made fun of him. One day..he will be there only hope. They will shout 'save us' and I will whisper.."No," Misfire says with a grin. Avalanche falls back, catching himself with his hands on the ground. His optics just watching as the mighty titan seems to have underestimated him. Quickly throwing his legs into the air, Avalanche tries to slam his feet into Snapdragon's face. Maybe all this will teach the other Horrorcon to keep his mouth shut? Combat: Avalanche strikes Snapdragon with his Kick attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Avalanche's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Snapdragon is bowled over by the kick, sending a few of his sharp teeth flung through the air, in Scorponok's direction. This isn't going to look good on his resume. The huge beast totters, and falls to the floor.. But not for long! He transforms back into his robot mode, head locking into place, and firing off a few scattered blasts from his gyro-gun again. Snapdragon transforms into a filthy, filthy robot. Combat: Snapdragon misses Avalanche with his Gyro-Guns attack! -2 Combat: You are running low on energon! "When is one them going to die? I'm bored," Misfire whines. Mindwipe covers half his face and murmurs, "Not now." Avalanche quickly jumps to the side, dodging the fire from the weapons. Reaching behind his back, he pulls free a grenade. Normally, he would load it into the launcher. This time however, he has a much more devious plan. Rushing up infront of Snapdragon, Avalanche APPEARS to swing his arm back for a punch. Yet, as he throws it right at Snapdragon, he opens his palm and...there's a GRENADE IN YOUR FACE! Combat: Avalanche strikes Snapdragon with his cosmetic surgery done right! attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Avalanche's attack has damaged your Strength! Misfire slowly raises his arms in the air, "Booooooorrrrrrrriiiinnnngggggggggg. SOMEONE DIE." Again, a grenade blows up in Snapdragon's face, and he stumbles back as the fragments are blown into his face and eyes. There's still plenty of fight left in Snapdragon, although he is clearly suffering from lack of energon. Gyro-gun pistol still in hand, he lashes out to smack Avalanche in the face with the butt of the weapon. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Avalanche with his here's butt in your face (Punch) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Avalanche takes the butt of the weapon, to his helmet. It leaves a small dent in the side of it, but the Horrorcon just shakes it off. He too, is running low on energon, which is drawing this match out. For a moment, he just sits there and watches Snapdragon. "Good match..." He states and takes a moment to try and spot a weakness in the Horrorcon. Combat: Avalanche sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Avalanche takes extra time to steady himself. Pass It is at this point that Snapdragon's player has to leave soon, so the combatants decide to speed things up; For realism, one can assume the fighters are now exceedingly tired and at the end of their endurance, leading the lazy Snapdragon to eventually fall asleep... Snapdragon takes a moment to sit down... and eat a picnic lunch! He brought a cool little lunchbox and everything. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Snapdragon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Avalanche just shakes his head, and rushes headlong at the other horrorcon! Swinging his hammer at Snapdragon. Combat: Avalanche misses Snapdragon with his Energon Warhammer attack! -1 The warhammer misses Snapdragon, but destroys his juicebox! Oh noes :( Snapdragon snarls in fury, and transforms into his dino mode again. "You ruined my LUNCH, so now guess who's on the MENU?" He roars, and chows down on Avalanche's torso. Snapdragon transforms into a filthy, filthy dinosaur. Combat: Snapdragon misses Avalanche with his Meat's back on the menu boys! attack! -2 Combat: You are running low on energon! Avalanche Jumps back, and throws a punch right at Snapdragon's torso! Combat: Avalanche sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Avalanche strikes Snapdragon with his Punch attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Avalanche's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Snapdragon tries to slap Avalanche with his tail! Combat: Snapdragon strikes Avalanche with his tail slap! (Punch) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Avalanche is tripped, and just continues! Throwing a kick right at the other Horrocon! Combat: Avalanche misses Snapdragon with his Kick attack! The huge dino slumps to the floor, tired out from all the excirement, flopping down just in time to get missed by the kick. Snapdragon falls asleep. Snapdragon snores, and bits of fire comes out of his nose. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Avalanche with his sleeptalk (Disruptor) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Avalanche then falls over from exhaustion! Misfire stares. "Well, that sucked." Combat: Avalanche strikes Snapdragon with his thud! (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Avalanche's attack has damaged your Agility! Snapdragon snores some more. He's a really heavy sleeper! He rolls over, mumbling something about hot babes and a hot bath, and rolls over onto Avalanche like a bulldozer. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Avalanche with his FLOP (Kick) attack! Combat: Avalanche falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: You are running low on energon! Avalanche is out COLD! Mindwipe pretends that he does not know these people. It's the best course of action, really. And then... Snapdragon manages to defect Avalanche... while /asleep/. That's talent, folks. The hypnotist announces, "Well, anyone could have predicted that." Snapdragon is sleeping! Like the tortoise and the hare, slow and snappy wins the race! The Tiger is still curled up. Sleepfighting? The frag...? ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *